


You Hand, Your Heart

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Aka - Sins of an AngelSong used - Take me As I am from the musical of Jekyll and Hyde. Havnt had the chane to see it for myself but the soundtrack is currently life rn
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Kudos: 7





	You Hand, Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Debated on posting this one to be fair - but i fee like I've re-written and edited as much as I can, hopefully you reader still enjoy the result :)
> 
> I'm still getting used to my new laptop and by extension a new writing document format - any constructive, polite corrections etc are appreciated. As i said, enjoy, nonetheless

Your hand, Your heart

  
  


Heaven had been a buzz with the rebellion of Gods’ First Woman and the consequences of her growing,.well, They called it ‘instability’, Lucifer, only to himself mind, saw it more as independence.

Lilith, she had been named,and made, in the most literal way, to be with the first man, Adam. Yet she was not the submissive, silent companion God intended to serve Adam. Instead she demanded equality, choice, an opinion of her own and the right and will to voice it. Safe to say it was not just Adem who was displeased with his Creations individuality and possession of self thought.

For a while Lucifer had watched her from afar - his curiosity, while not a sin, was not entirely without risk, but from the first time he saw her he knew she was worth the risk. 

Time passed and before he knew it, as though his actions had not been his own, or at least not his conscious self, Lucifer found himself engaging with the woman for himself.

And he was enchanted.

Enough so that, were he to grow careless, his negligence of duties in favour of her would be noticed, labeled as laziness on his part.

_ Slothful  _ even,

Slowly their meetings grew more frequent, with Lilith, at first being shocked to be asked for her opinions and thoughts rather than admonished, flourished under his innocent, unintentional encouragement.

He grew worried when she began to speak, more often than not, of leaving the Garden, finding a new life. With him.

To his shame, he began to want it too, crave it even…

_ Greed _

With the powers of God themself, Lucifer could create that kingdom Lilith had dreamed of, which he now realized he wanted just as much as she: subjects, comfort, influence, to live being able to do as they pleased, act on their so called ‘selfish’ sins and desires, physical and otherwise. Freedom.

If only he had the power God possessed.

_ Envy. _

Then she was gone, for the longest time. Finally deemed too ‘dangerous’ to the future of Gods’ plans for the growth of humanity to remain by Adams' side, Lilith was finally banished from Eden, and that was the last Lucifer had seen of her, for the longest time.

Lucifer imagined the life she had envisioned for them, a kingdom to rule as their own...a fantasy he had indulged her in, in act of comfort, mild amusement and what had started as an innocent show of friendship and affection, had now mutated and grown in a dream she fully believed they could accomplish, From fantasy to hope, from friendship to more, he found himself wanting her in more ways than he can describe, in more ways than he ever imagined being capable of. 

_ Lust _

The longer she was gone, from even his celestial sights, the angrier Lucifer became at Gods decision, Lilith had done nothing to warrant such harsh punishment from their Lord, in Lucifers; mind: cast out like a failed experiment to be repeated until it yielded the desired results, already God was working on a replacement - Eve, it had been called, and it infuriated the Angel.

_ Wrath _

Without her, Heaven and all its purity, light and glory felt empty, the holiest, most soothing words now nothing but hollow lies that failed to fill the void in his heart.

_ Vanity  _ had  __ made him think himself worthy of her, to offer her whatever she wanted, within his power, that same woman whom God had deemed unworthy of the Garden.

Then, at last, he had found her. At least now he could say goodbye.

They stood, too far apart for his liking, atop a high, grass topped cliff amid grey skies and even greyer sea which crashed and roiled many meters bellow, telling Lucifer of the Lords’ disturbance at his favoured Angels’ absence, he had already sensed the growing corruption within Lucifers’ heart. Yet Lucifer found that he could care less - so long as he, and Lilith, were given this moment, then he would face the repercussions. Just this one last moment and they would part forever and he would return to where he belonged, and let the corruption, the love he had developed for the First Woman, slowly, with time, seep and fade away.

With irony that could only have ever been intentional, like The Fall of a traitorous, sinful angel, their descent to this point had seemed to pass in the fastest yet the slowest way in which the passage of time ever could. His pale blond hair barely moved in the sharp breeze as he looked across to her, feeling lighter than he had in decades simply at the sight of her.

The joy on her face and in her heart, as he had appeared before her. was immeasurable

“It’s you, you came back” she said with intense relief 

it was unbearable to think that, within a few moments, he would take that happiness away. Lucifer recalled the times he had made her smile, her laughter sweater than the bells of the Holy kingdom itself. He’d rather Fall here and now than remain long enough to see the inevitable sorrow that would follow his revelation.

He wanted none of her tears, but all of her smiles to belong to him.

_ Gluttony. _

“Lilith, I’ve searched for you for so long, I had to see you one last time, to say goodbye...” he stated

Her long blond hair seemed to flick and twitch with a life of its own and she bat her long lashes at him 

“I knew you would come, but surely you aren’t going to leave me now? I don’t even know your name, nor what you are”

Lucifer felt as close to nauseated as an angelic being could

_ Thou shalt not lie _

Lucifer winced as if she’d slipped him, and to her confusion, he turned his back to her, fists, covered by white gloves, clenched and trembled at his sides

It could not be so terrible as that? Lilith thought, not with what she had become, had God had turned her into…but then, he didn’t know yet.

_ *swoosh* _

With a single roll of his shoulders, It was done - there was no turning back; Gods’ most favored angel had bared his true self to the woman he had come to love, as she cared for him.

He stood before her in all his angelic glory, large, white wings as pure as the virgin snow, as pure as his soul, this along with his pure, uncorrupted energy was bared to her in an act that left him feeling exposed, vulnerable.

Lucifer heard Lilith gasp, and imagined he recoiling at the sight of him, so he kept his back turned, unable to stomach the sight of dread and fear on her features which, in his mind, far outmatched the beauty of Edan, of Heaven itself.

“My name...is Lucifer. And I am one of Gods’ own. An Angel.” 

Lucifers’ eye clenched shut, and Lilith, who in fact, unbeknownst to him, had not recoiled, but her shock was evident, spoke once more

“All this time?” anger swelled in my chest, then sorrow.

The pain in her voice was a lance to his heart. Everything was ruined for him now...God would learn of Lucifers’ growing greed for power, spurred by his lust for the woman he had befriended, the way she made him feel; this odd strength he seemed to leech from her presence alone…

Their shared dream of a kingdom all their own, shattered in his minds’ eye; he had destroyed it, decimated the long held dream she had entrusted him, included him in, and reduced it to ashes at their feet. There was no way she would want him now, now that she knew of his rank, his purity...he had been a fool to think it could end any other way.

Still he could not bring himself to face her, yet he had to know, he had to hear the words from her own painted black lips before he could leave her, as he knew he must, in the end. 

His soothing voice, melodic in a way only an angel could, he sang the words he could not, dared not say

**_“Sometimes I see Past the horizon,_ **

**_Sure of my way, Where I am going -_ **

**_But where's the prize I have my eyes on?_ ** ”

He lifted his gaze to the Heavens, Lord Forgive him. Where did he belong, to whom did he belong? These were questions no angel ever spoke of….doubt. Doubt was against everything an angel was meant for in the eyes of their Lord

**_“Where? There is just no knowing!_ **

**_And when despair Tears me in two,_ **

**_Who can I turn to but you?_ **

**_You know who I am... Take me as I am.”_ **

He forced his fists to unclench at his sides, already resigning himself to her rejection.

Lilith could hear the pain, the guilt in his voice, could practically feel it in his soul. She closed the gap of several feet that had separated them put her hands to his shoulder to force him to turn to face her at last

She took a step back, taking his hands in her own, and he was shocked to see, not dread nor horror or revulsion at his purity, but acceptance, and more…

**“Look in my eyes, Who do you see there?**

**Someone you know Or just a stranger?”**

She took another few steps backwards, with Lucifer following, albeit with a torn expression. Now arms length apart but their hands still clasped together, she too bared herself to him, now he would see what she had become after her Banishment.

A set of wings unfurled from her own back, just under her shoulder blades.

**_“If you are wise, You will see me there!_ **

**_Love is the only danger!_ **

**_Love meaning me, Love meaning you_ **

**_“We’ll make our one dream come true...”_ **

While Lucifers' were whiter than white, full and feathered, hers were deep purple, bat-like with four ‘arms’ of vertebrae spreading out and down through the leather membrane - polar opposite to his own but in his eyes, no less beautiful, and even more fascination to see. Purple horns also grew from the top of her head, curling backwards as her eyes flashed like that of a demon.

A Succubus,

Lucifers’ torn expression fell further. An Angel, and a Succubus, whos’ ultimate purpose was to draw others to lust...no it couldn’t be…

Yet the initial shock was burnt away by anger and with that, he ripped his hands from hers

“You made me feel this way. All of it, every movement we snatched together, was a lie, a fabrication to free yourself from Edan and its restrictions.” his whispered.

His words cut her as thought he’d screamed them

“ _No_!”

She reached for him but he avoided her like she was poison personified. That hurt, even more than his words. She hesitated, hand raised as though refraining herself from reaching for him again

“Your feelings for me; friendship, lust....love whatever it is you feel for me, it started to form before i was turned into...this. Before I was banished. Whatever you feel for me, it is real! What i feel for you...is real” she promised.

Lucifer looked up, his anger had waned but the hurt was still there, clear as day

But the more he looked at her, listened to her, the longer he was near her, it was as though nothing had changed, his feeling for her had neither mellowed nor strengthened, if that was possible, despite his being so close to a being of pure primal lust and desire.

She was right, she had done nothing, was doing nothing, to manipulate his feelings or her. It was real. 

Before, she had been exquisit, now she was breathtaking - her eyes brighter, posture straight-er and her words full of a confidence she had only barely scratched the surface of in their last conversation, her transformation had changed her, yes. But she was still Lilith...still the woman...that he...

She swept her hand in a short semicircle before her, igniting a purple and white flame in her hand

“ **You know who i am, take me as i am…”**

Even with the small e flame hovering, her beseeching expression tore into Lucifer's chest. His feeling for her remained, but that didn’t change the fact that she was still a Succubus now, and he was an Angel. 

With equal expressions of hurt and pain the pair sang in unison

**_“Though fate won't always do_ **

**_What we desire -_ **

**_Still we can set The world on fire!”_ **

Several larger white and purple flames erupted and burned around the couple, after glancing at them with minimal concern, he offered her his hand.

Their hearts wanted what they did, and there was no stopping it, not anymore.

**“ _Give me your hand, Give me your heart,_**

_**Swear to me we'll never part!** _

Lilith grinned, tears of relief stung her eyes

_**“We'll never par** _ _t!”_ she swore, offered her hand also but not joining with his just yet

**_“You know who I am.”_ ** he crooned

**_“You know who I am._ ** ” , the flames she had created flared 

Lucifers’ wings fluttered and he stretched to their full, impressive extent, and he stepped towards her

_**“This is who I am”** _

Her step forward mirrored his and their fingertips brushed together as they sang in unison just once more

**_“Take me as I am…”_ **

In near perfect sync each being raised their pre-offered hand, to hold them about shoulder height palms facing each other, and at last their fingers laced together with ease. Their acceptance of each other, and of their love...fully accepted, and more importantly, reciprocated.

In the end, Lucifer had Fallen, as he had known for a while that he would.

The pain had almost felt akin to more than even his inhuman body could take..

Lucifer sat up from where he had been lying; resting sharp elbows on his knees, finding himself in the center of a freshly made, smoking crater, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, Lilith helped him sit up as he winced at the residual pain, his face was smeared with dirt, his angelic robes ripped, torn and filthy, yet he was alarmed to find tears in Lilith's’ eyes as she put a hand to his cheek

“You Fell...for me!” 

He grinned, offering the very first glimpse of his now pointed, shark like teeth, his eyes glowing a new demonic red, he wiped away a stray tear from Lilith's’ ghostly cheek tenderly, with his newly clawed thumb peeking from the rip in his white glove, which was now blackened with dust and soot

“ I did, yes, my Lily...many many moons before now.” he admitted

She smiled through her tears. 

_Pride_ surged through his aching form at being the cause of it - and from then on he wished to see her smile till the end of days, till the stars collided, and till Heaven and Hell plummeted into destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried hard to incorporate each of the seven deadly sins - ifI missed any, call me out on it lol


End file.
